Telemetry Spike
Telemetry Spikes are weapon tools found in Dead Space 3. They can fit on both Compact and Heavy Frames, respectively producing Rivet Guns and Javelin Guns. They can be further modified by adding a weapon tip. Design Details A mining tool that fires tempered alloy bolts. Can be used as an Upper Tool and a Lower Tool. Attachable Tips Heavy Frame: *Default Tip [ Javelin Gun ]: Fires an impaling javelin. It has long range and high accuracy, but a small magazine size. like Dead Space 2, the javelins are displayed after impact. Holds 5 rounds by default. +1 round per Clip Upgrade. *Conic Dispersal Shotgun: Produces a shotgun that fires rivets. Powerful, but unfortunately lacking the knockback effect of the regular shotgun made using a Military Engine. It's advantage over the regular shotgun is range. Rivets disperse as they travel, however the damage per rivet does not, giving it a slightly longer viable range than the Military Shotgun. Holds 5 rounds by default. +1 round per Clip Upgrade. *Diffraction Torus Chaingun: Produces a chaingun that fires impaling spikes. Lower damage and higher spread than most Military Engine-made rapid fire weapons, but with faster speed and significantly larger clip. Holds 80 rounds by default. +10 rounds per Clip Upgrade. *Repeater Repeater: Produces a weapon that fires 4-shot bursts. It is not a "semi-automatic" as the in-game description states. Holds 16 rounds by default. +2 rounds per Clip Upgrade. *Skewer Tip Skewer: Produces the Skewer gun. Similar to the Default Tip, but with a higher rate of fire and less damage per shot. Only available via the Slim Jim promotion. Holds 5 rounds. Compact Frame: *Default Tip [ Rivet Gun ]: Produces a semi-automatic Rivet Gun. Holds 25 rounds by default. +4 rounds for the first Clip Upgrade, +3 rounds for each additional Clip Upgrade. *No producible tips are available for the Telemetry Spike on a Compact Frame. Tips * A very useful combination to use with the Telemetry Spike is to have a compact frame with the upper tool as the Rivet Gun, and the lower tool as an electrocution module with as many clip upgrades to the upper tool and as many damage upgrades to the lower tool as possible. This will have a devastative effect on almost all non boss enemies. The only drawback is if you are being attacked by multiple enemies at once due to the "Rate of fire" that the electrocution module has. Trivia *The Javelin Gun from the previous game can be constructed by placing a default tipped Telemetry Spike as the Upper Tool on a Heavy Frame. However, the Alternative Fire cannot be fully recreated, as the Electrocution and Explosive Modules cannot be combined - there can only be one module on the frame. *The Rivet Gun from the previous game can be constructed by placing a Telemetry Spike on a Compact Frame as the Upper Tool with an Explosive Module as the Lower Tool. *The Repeater tip states that the resulting weapon will be "semi-automatic" when it actually becomes burst-fire. This is likely an oversight. *The Probe Gun uses a modified Telemetry Spike for taking readings on the Nexus. Appearances * Dead Space 3 Category:Weapon parts Category:Tools Category:Upper tools Category:Lower tools